So-called “Rzeppa” constant velocity joint assemblies are known in which an inner joint member is disposed within an outer joint member and the two formed with aligned ball grooves within which are disposed torque-transmitting balls which enable the joint to transmit torque between the members while being supported for relative articulation. Such Rzeppa joints are typically provided with a seal boot in a form of a convoluted sleeve which fits over and shrouds the inner and outer joint members and is clamped at its ends to provide a clean environment to the joint members and to retain lubricant. The convoluted configuration enables the joints to flex with the joint and maintain the sealed environment at high joint angles. One inherent drawback to such seal boots is that they are prone to damage from puncture, wear and/or abrasion. Such damage to the boot can impair its effectiveness at retaining lubricant and excluding contaminants which can shorten the life of the joint.
Another inherent characteristic of such convoluted boot seals is that they enlarge the overall package size of the joint. In applications where such joints are employed, space must be provided to accommodate the added volume of the boot.